


as we dream by the fire

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara's never seen snow. Kasius thinks she must, even if he hates the cold.





	as we dream by the fire

Sinara threw Kasius an exasperated look.“If you’re that cold, why did you want to go out here so badly?”

“You said you never went for a walk in the snow.” Kasius’ teeth were chattering badly enough that one of his selling points for the stupid walk - how peaceful the world was like this - was sort of invalid. He gestured to the trees around them.“I wanted you to see this.”

“Did I say I wanted to see snow?” He had been dragging her around just about everywhere ever since they had arrived on Hala. At least this time there wasn’t a bunch of his obnoxious high society acquaintances hanging around. And it did look nice, really. A sort of enchanted peace falling across the land as it was blanketed in white powder. Ugh, now she started to sound as ridiculous as Kasius.

He sniffed in derision. Or maybe he’d already caught a cold.“As I said, _I_ wanted you to see it. Since it doesn’t snow on Nux.”

“Too cold for that,”Sinara supplied. That’s what she’d always been told growing up, anyway.

Kasius blew on his hands in a feeble attempt to warm them.“Too dry, actually.”

“Thanks, professor,”she deadpanned. Why did he always have to know everything? “I may not know why it snows or doesn’t, but at least I know to dress the way the weather demands.”

“I am dressed perfectly appropriately,”he said, scowling.

“I’m sure it’s very chic.” His scowl deepened at her badly-disguised sarcasm.“But it’s not practical. You don’t even have a hat.”

“Hats don’t suit me,”Kasius said, probably shooting for dignified, yet landing on petulant.

Sinara rolled her eyes.“And influenza does?”

“I’m not -” Before he could argue any further, he cut himself off by sneezing.

“Come on, seriously?” Sinara pulled off her scarf, holding it out to Kasius. He simply looked at her as if she had gone quite mad. She stepped closer with a huff, wrapping it around his head herself.“I don’t care if you don’t like the colour. I’ll be the one listening to your whining if you get sick.”

“But now you’ll be cold,”he said, reaching up to tentatively touch her scarf turned his hat.

She could almost have sworn he was blushing. The cold air, probably.“I’m fine. This is a mild day compared to Nux.”

* * *

“How are you still cold?”Sinara asked as she returned to the living room. She’d changed into a short-sleeved top, since Kasius always heated the apartment to a ridiculous temperature.

In the meanwhile, he had assembled what looked like every blanket available on the couch and buried himself beneath them.

“It’s winter,”he shot back.“It’s freezing.”

Sinara fought down a laugh. He was such an idiot.“Yes, _outside_.”

She turned to throw an extra log of wood on into the fireplace anyway. Not that the central heating system in any way relied on the primitive contraption. But Kasius liked the aesthetic of it, as was the case with so many unnecessary things. Like snow.

“Thank you,”he mumbled from his mountain of blankets. And, when there was a knock on the door,“Could you get that?”

“Sure, wouldn’t want you to leave your nest and freeze to death.” Sinara shot him a withering glare, fully aware he knew her far too well to mistake it for serious. Life had been easier when he’d still been afraid of her.

The servant inclined his head in greeting as she opened the door.“His Royal Highness ordered -”

Sinara took the serving tray from him and shut the door in his face before he could finish. The servants here had an entirely unpleasant need to talk. The deaf servitors back at the Lighthouse had been much more bearable. But the Halan food made up for all such vexations, at least.

She walked back over to Kasius, setting the tray down on the coffee table.“So, what do we have here?”

“Mince pies and mulled wine,”he replied, shuffling his layers of blankets aside enough to free his hands and grab one of the steaming mugs.

Sinara took the other, taking a small sip. She grimaced and set it aside again in favour of the pies.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Kasius had his own mug in both hands, more interested in its warmth than its contents, it seemed.“You need to learn to relax more. It’s winter. That’s the season of doing nothing.”

Sinara sighed, dropping down next to him.“As long as I don’t have to get under the blankets.”

“Not even one blanket?” He smiled at her, gaze dropping to her naked arms.“You can’t possibly be warm enough like this.”

“I’m pretty warm, actually,”she said. She could have sworn he looked almost disappointed at that. Strange. Sinara shrugged.“But I suppose one blanket won’t kill me.”

She let him drape half of the biggest blanket over her legs, scooting closer until their arms touched.

They sat like that for a while, Kasius talking about some function they’d be expected to attend the next day, until he suddenly interrupted himself.

“You really are warm,”he said, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer. He let out a content sigh.“Perfect. Much better than the mulled wine.”

“I should hope so. That stuff’s disgusting.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. She could get used to this. Winter, the season of doing nothing. Sinara smiled.“I really liked the snow. It was pretty.”


End file.
